Handcuffs, Chains, and Whips Oh My!
by Infamous Kei
Summary: The titles says it all other than that 10069 warning this is yaoi and has a bit of bondage to it, dont like it dont read it. I dont anyone emailing me again about that!


Handcuffs, Chains, and Whips; Oh my!

_**Cynical, sick, twisted, and deprived. That's the kind of person I like.**_

**Byakuran clicks off his computer done messing with "Shou-chan" for the time being. He sits on his plush white couch eating his marshmallows as he looked out the window, bored now. **

'**I wonder when's the right time to do **_**that?**_**'**

**He thinks as he places a small piece of marshmallow into his mouth.**

"**Byakuran-sama, I have the report for you sir."**

**A young tan man with dark hair and eyes to match walks in.**

"**Ah Leo-kun, I was just thinking about you."**

**The young man blinks and cleared his throat and told the cynical man the report he fabricated.**

'**Such a twisted man he is.'**

**Byakuran thinks as he eats his marshmallows. **

"**Have a sit Leo-kun."**

**He hesitates, but does as he says; he sits down where Byakuran told him to; Byakuran draped his arm over the couch.**

"**Do you ever take a break Leo-kun?"**

"**I have too much work to be done."**

"**Well you're going to take a break here Mukuro Rukudo."**

**He says smiling.**

"**Wha-what are you talking about Byakuran-sama?"**

**He's mind starts to race, he couldn't come up with anything logical, Byakuran stands up and walks over to the flowers that the young man before him sent, Leo then stands up.**

"**How long did you know about this?"**

**Leo says in a not so Leo tone of voice.**

"**Ever since you gave me these flowers, and all of your actions."**

"**Kufufufu"**

**He's eyes change to that of Mukuro Rukudo, he smiles and changes into his form. Byakuran goes behind his desk and placed his hand under it and pushed the button and Mukuro falls into the hole.**

"**I guess its time to do **_**that**_** now." **

**Byakuran says to himself as he smiles and leave his room. Walking down the crowed halls and into the elevator pushing the button to the floor BB, he walks out after making it to the floor and what he sees makes him smile brightly. Mukuro chained up suspending in mid-air. **

"**Isn't nice to just hang out with me?"**

**He opens his mouth and Byakuran gagged him.**

"**Don't want you causing my attendees' attention to go else where."**

**Byakuran took off his uniform and donned a new one, this time sporting latex; he holds a cat o' nine tails in his hand.**

"**Now to take those off, without removing your chains."**

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

**Three good times and the clothes were gone, blood was everywhere.**

"**There we go."**

**Byakuran lowers Mukruo's body onto a bed and handcuffed him to the bed post. Byakuran teased the pineapple look alike by licking the tip of his dick, and then his shaft; hearing the man under his muffled moan, he went on with the assault, then end it by taking all of him in his mouth. Feeling his dick jerk around in his mouth he stopped and smirk.**

"**You're enjoying yourself a little too much my friend."**

**The look in his eyes told the man before him that he was about to pull an ace card on him, but Byakuran had a different plan. He blindfolded the man underneath him. After that was taken care off he went off to bite ever inch of him drawing blood here and there, even licking it up; hearing his captive groaning from a mixture of pain and pleasure, arching his back wanting more without even thinking about it.**

"**Time for me to have some enjoyment."**

**Byakuran says as he slips his dick out of the hole found on his uniform. Lifting Mukuro's legs up and over his shoulders, without any lube and rammed himself in his body he pulled off the gag and watched on as his head rolled back and hearing him scream in pure agony; it only made him go faster and harder, wanting more from man that bares two different eye colours. Finally the thrust got smoother from the blood that came from Mukuro. His screams sound more pleasurable rather than that of pain, Byakuran didn't find it pleasurable unless Mukuro was in pain, so he flipped him over and went faster and harder scratching his back drawing more blood whipping once more. There was a real smile on this man hearing the things that he heard from the man that laid whimpering under him. But he was caught off guard.**

"**More, give me more."**

**It was a harsh whisper, so Byakuran did what he wanted, he gave him more pain, more pleasure, but more pain then pleasure that much was for sure. Without warning Byakuran ripped his dick out of Mukruo's ass and rammed it in his mouth; forcing him to taste him, his blood, and his insides . . . And finally it happened the building was falling and Mukuro cummed all over himself and Byakuran, then the second building fell; as Byakuran forced all of himself into Mukuro's mouth it ended up in the back of his throat. He pulled himself up and undressed, showered quickly; donned his regular uniform. With a snap of his fingers three people walked into the room.**

"**Clean this mess up and dispose of the body; I don't care where or how."**

"**You are cynical, sick, twisted, and deprived. I like that in a person."**

**Mukuro says as he shows off the blood on his lips and face.**

"**As are you Mukuro. Good day to you, and may you rest in the deepest pits of hell, **


End file.
